Malgré tout, nous n'avons pu cesser de l'aimer
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [Oneshot] POV de Orochimaru. Le sannin invocateur de serpents est en train de mourir et il ne pense plus tout à fait comme le serpent sadique que nous connaissons tous. [Deathfic].


**Titre :** Parce que malgré tout, nous n'avons pu cesser de l'aimer

- Orochimaru : "Tu te fourvoies complètement. On m'adore, on m'admire, on ne vénère ou on me hait. Personne ne m'aime."

- Moi : "Dis comme ça . . ."

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

- Orochimaru : "T'es sûre qu'on ne se connaît pas ?"

- Moi : "On s'est peut-être rencontré une fois . . . dans une autre fic . . ."

**Genre :** J'avais initialement prévu de la mettre avec ma songfic, Orochimaru est mort ce soir. Mais ça collait pas avec le caractère humoristique du remix de la chanson. Alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic à part car c'est plutôt tristounnet . . . T.T

- Orochimaru : "Ah ça y est, je me souviens ! C'est toi qui m'avais taité de détraqué et dit que j'avais pêté les plombs ! Tu es l'auteur de cette songfic où tout le monde chante ma mort avec joie !"

- Moi : "Enchantée . . ."

**Couple :** Aucun. Et si vous en trouvez malgré tout, sachez que je ne case Orochimaru avec personne dans ce one-shot ! XD

- Orochimaru : "Comment ça ? J'ai pas le droit au bonheur moi aussi ?" UoU

- Moi : "Je te vois mal aimer, d'un amour véritable j'entends, quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne finis pas vraiment seul."

**Résumé :** One-shot. POV de Orochimaru. Le sanin invocateur de serpents est en train de mourir et il ne pense plus tout à fait comme le serpent sadique que nous connaissons tous. Deathfic.

- Orochimaru : -- "Serpent . . . sadique . . ."

- Moi : "Façon de parler . . . C'était pour l'allitération en -s . . ."

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre la femme et l'enfant eux, sont bien à moi . . . Enfin pour l'enfant c'est discutable . . . XD

- Orochimaru : "Une femme et un enfant ? J'suis marié ?" o.O

- Moi : "Paaaaaaaaaas du tout ! J'ai dit que je ne te casais avec personne." UoU

- Orochimaru : "Explixation !"

- Moi : "Eh oh ! J'suis pas ton chien ! Tu vas me causer meilleur, ok ?"

- Orochimaru : _Mode psycho on. _"Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, là ?"

- Moi : "Euh . . . Mon très cher Orochimaru, si nous allions prendre ensemble connaissance de ce one-shot vous concernant ? Cette solution vous convient-elle ?"

- Orochimaru : _Mode psycho off. _"C'est beaucoup mieux. Allons-y dans ce cas." _Me tend son bras._

- Moi : "Euh . . . avec . . . joie . . ." _'Au secours !'_ T.T

- Orochimaru : "Je suis sûr que je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi."

- Moi : "Euh . . . Bonne lecture ?"

* * *

**ooOoo  
**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**ooOoo  
**

* * *

**Parce que malgré tout, nous n'avons pu cesser de l'aimer**

**  
**

Enfin . . . ça y était enfin . . . Orochimaru avait enfin été vaincu. Le sanin avait lancé une attaque surprise sur Konoha et, sûr de sa victoire, il était venu en personne. Mais rien n'était allé selon ses plans. Lui qui n'avait rien à protéger . . . Lui dont le coeur ne chérissait aucun être à part lui-même . . . Lui qui n'était attaché à rien . . . Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que la force des gens ayant des êtres et des choses chères à protéger était beaucoup plus grande que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, quelle pouvait croître de façon extraordinaire pour devenir sans limites.

_'C'est lorsqu'il doit protéger un être cher . . . que le shinobi manifeste sa véritable force . . .'_

Il n'avait pas compris cette phrase prononcée juste avant sa mort par le maudis vieillard qui fut son sensei. Ou plutôt si, il l'avait compris à ses dépends. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le coup fatal venait de lui être porté et il se vidait maintenant de son sang sur le sol, sans force, sentant tous ces ninjas autour de lui se réjouir de sa mort. Eux, ses ennemis. Les ninjas de Konaha. Son village natal. Village qu'il aimait tellement qu'il était en était venu à le haïr, refusant de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui le contrôler comme il le voulait. Même si c'était son ancien sensei ou la princesse Tsunade avec qui il avait autrefois fait équipe.

Cette même princesse qui le regardait maintenant avec un air . . . douloureux . . . dans les yeux. Regretterait-elle sa mort ? Bien sûr que non, comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle le haïssait de toutes les fibres de son corps, de tout son être, de toute son âme. Alors pourquoi ? Et le vieux pervers de Jiraya semblait dans le même cas. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que le regret. Le regret de quoi ? Qu'il n'ait pas suivit la même voie que lui ? De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, cela ne lui aurait pas été possible. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Seule Tsunade avait été spéciale. C'était la seule qu'il ait jamais considéré comme une vraie femme.

Orochimaru repensa alors aux conditions qui l'avaient poussé à lancer cette offensive contre Konoha. Sasuke. Tout avait été de la faute de Sasuke. Et celle de Naruto aussi. Oui, en fait tout venait de Naruto. Qu'avait-il bien pu raconter à Sasuke la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, qu'ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre, l'un pour venir le rejoindre, l'autre pour l'en empêcher ? Ca, Orochimaru l'ignorait et il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Mais ça avait été le facteur déclanchant. Car lorsque lui et Kabuto avaient voulu commencer le processus de transfert, Sasuke avait résisté. Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par en mourir. Completement frustré et hors de lui, Orochimaru avait tout de suite rassemblé tous ses fidèles et il avait attaqué le village caché de la feuille. Même contre l'avis de son serviteur le plus fidèle qui avait tenté de le dissuader par tous les moyens possibles. Il avait même tenté de le neutraliser ! Mais il avait bien sûr échoué. Et le sanin lui avait laissé le choix, un sabre sous la gorge : soit il venait avec lui sans faire d'histoire, soit il le tuait sur le champ. Et il était venu . . .

Tournant lentement la tête, Orochimaru contempla avec une sorte de nostalgie le corps sans vie de Kabuto, baignant dans son sang, un énorme trou dans le ventre. Son plus fidèle allié avait perdu la vie face à Naruto en s'interposant entre lui, son maître, et ce gamin avec son Rasengan. Malgré son extraordinaire capacité de guérison, le ninja aux lunettes n'avait rien pu faire et il avait succombé dans d'horribles souffrances avec force de gargouillements désagréables aux oreilles d'Orochimaru. Ces mêmes gargouillements qu'il s'entendait émettre en ce moment.

Mais avant de mourir, son subordonné avait en vain essayé de parler. Il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important pour lui. Mais il parlait si bas, qu'Orochimaru, pourtant debout juste devant lui, n'avait rien entendu. Il aurait pu se baisser et approcher son oreille de la bouche de Kabuto pour saisir ses dernières volontés, ses derniers mots. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que cela aurait été indigne de lui, le sanin invocateur de serpents réputé pour n'avoir aucun sentiment autre que la haine. Finalement, le ninja aux cheveux gris avait puisé dans ses dernières forces et Orochimaru avait pu saisir ses quatre derniers mots : _'Gomen nasaï . . . Orochimaru . . . sama . . .'_

Et ses yeux anthracites, presque noirs, s'étaient figés pour l'éternité puis tintés d'un voile laiteux. Le voile de la mort. Et même alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger, elle n'avait pu effacer les larmes qui brillaient encore au travers des lunettes brisées du ninja.

Alors Orochimaru n'avait pu se retenir et il avait poussé un hurlement à faire trembler le plus courageux et le plus téméraire des ninjas. Il s'était jeté à l'attaque, malgré ses bras encore invalides et inutiles qui pendaient à ses côtés. Et il s'était battu avec hargne et fureur contre tous ces ninjas qui voulaient contrecarer ses plans de destruction de Konoha. Mais surtout il en voulait à Naruto qui avait ôté la vie de son subordonné le plus fidèle. Il lui en voulait terriblement ! Pour la mort de Kabuto. Oh, pas qu'il voulait le venger, non bien sûr. C'était juste que vu le poste que Kabuto occupait au sein de ses plans, lui, Orochimaru, était le seul ayant le droit de décider de le laisser vivre ou non. Le seul ! Alors pourquoi était-il en ce moment même allongé sans vie sur le sol, baignant dans son sang ? Pourquoi était-il mort alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné la permission ? Il lui en voulait pour cela. Car maintenant il était seul.

Quelle idée aussi avait-il eut aussi de s'interposer ! Orochimaru était peut-être affaibli mais pas impotent ! Il aurait facilement pu éviter l'attaque du blondinet. Mais non, encore une fois, Kabuto n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant il était mort. Enfin au moins, il aurait rempli son rôle jusqu'au bout. Sauf qu'il ne serait plus là pour le voir détruire Konoha.

Mais toujours plus de ninjas s'étaient interposés entre lui et le jeune ninja aux clones. Et plus il s'était acharné à les tuer, plus il en était arrivé. Et Orochimaru avait commencé à se fatiguer, ses réflexes avaient diminués, des attaques avaient commencé à le toucher, des blessures à apparaître, du sang, son sang avait commencé à couler pour ajouter sa couleur vermeille à celle déjà prédominante au sol. Le sanin aux serpents s'était battu de toutes ses forces, mais il avait finalement commencé à reculer sous le poids de la masse, de la fatigue et de la douleur.

Puis, arrassé de toutes parts, il avait fini par succomber au Rasengan de Naruto qui avait surgit tout d'un coup. Orochimaru ne l'avait vu venir que trop tard, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Mais de toute façon, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment _voulu_ l'éviter ? Avec le recul, il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr . . . Il avait vu l'expression ahurie se peindre sur le visage de Naruto au moment de l'impact. Pourquoi donc ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage à ce moment-là ? C'était vrai que sa bouche lui avait parue bizarre. Il avait sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait mais qui était différente de d'habitude . . . Pourquoi ? Mais peu importait maintenant car il était bel et bien en train de mourir, vidé de sa force, de son sang, de sa vie, de sa fierté, de sa haine . . .

Il ne percevait plus que des images floues, sa vue se brouillant. Mais les sons lui parvenaient encore distinctement. Il entendait les chuchottements des ninjas présents, il percevait leur exitation et leur joie devant son agonie, le souffle haletant de Naruto qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa surprise de l'avoir touché, la voix de Jiraya qui paraissait trembler et les drôles de bruits provenant de la gorge de Tsunade.

Puis il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue et une douce chaleur commença à irradier en lui.

"Tsunade, tu ne devrais pas . . ."

Tiens, n'était-ce pas le voix de ce pervers de Jiraya ? Il parlait à Tsunade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ? Orochimaru aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, mais ses forces l'abondonaient et il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Mais il aurait aimé savoir . . .

"Il est mourrant Jiraya . . . Je . . . je ne peux pas rester là à le regarder sans rien faire . . . Même s'il a commis quantité d'atrocités, il reste quand même notre camarade . . . Je l'ai haïs oui . . . Mais je crois aussi que tout au fond de moi je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer . . ."

Hein ? Tsunade serait . . . elle serait . . . amoureuse de lui ? Non, impossible !

"Tsunade-sama, même dans son état, restez méfiante. Qui sait ce qu'il est encore capable de faire ?"

Kakashi . . . Qu'il aille au diable celui-là avec son Sharingan de malheur ! Que tous les possesseurs de Sharingan y aillent d'ailleurs ! Ils ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis. Kakashi . . . Sasuke . . . Itachi . . . Et avec un peu de chance, ils se croiseraient là-bas une fois que tout serait fini . . .

"Mais regardez-le un peu ! Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse dans son état ?"

"Tsunade-sama . . ."

"Laisse Kakashi . . . Je comprend ce que ressens Tsunade . . . je le comprends parce qu'au fond, je ressens la même chose qu'elle . . ."

Orochimaru faillit s'étrangler, ce qui provoqua un horrible gargouillement qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Jiraya était . . . de lui . . . ? Non, il n'osait penser à ça, c'était trop . . . horrible à concevoir. Plus horrible que le plus maquiavélique de ses propres plans pour détruire Konoha.

"Cette pourriture, cet immonde serpent qui a fait souffrir tant de monde . . . Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles choses à son sujet ? Comment pouvez-vous éprouver de la compassion pour lui alors qu'il y a eu tant de haine, de tristesse et de morts à cause de lui ?"

Naruto . . . Bien sûr il se mettait en colère. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? D'ailleurs, il aurait voulu avoir une réponse à sa question avant de s'éteindre.

"Naruto . . . Tu es le mieux placé pour nous comprendre, non ? Après tout ce qu'à fait Sasuke, après la décision qu'il a prise d'aller rejoindre Orochimaru . . . tu le considères toujours comme ton camarade, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ton frère . . . Il en va de même pour nous. Même si nous avons haïs Orochimaru pour ses choix, pour ses actes, nous n'avons pu cesser de le considérer comme l'un des notres, nous n'avons pu cesser de l'aimer . . ."

"C'est . . . c'est ce que j'ai dit à Sasuke . . . la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, que je l'ai combattu . . . Je lui ait dit, mais il est quand même parti le rejoindre . . . Et maintenant il est . . ."

Orochimaru pouvait entendre les larmes de douleur du jeune homme blond qui ne pleurait pas pour lui, mais pour son camarade mort. Maintenant Orochimaru comprenait d'où venait le doute qui s'était installé dans le coeur du jeune ninja des ténèbres. L'amour et l'amitié de ses anciens compagnons n'avaient pas totalement disparu en lui. Il était resté influençable par ses sentiments malgré le sceau qu'il portait. Il était resté faible. Mais maintenant tout était fini pour lui . . . Jamais il ne rentrerait à Konoha pour revoir les siens. Jamais l'espoir qui n'était pas mort dans leur coeur ne serait satisfait. Jamais plus ils ne reverraient le jeune Uchiwa.

"Les sentiments sont une chose terriblement compliquée mon petit bonhomme. Même le pire des criminels vivra éternellement dans le coeur de quelqu'un. Tu es encore jeune, tu auras tout le temps de comprendre ce dont nous parlons tout en grandissant."

Orochimaru n'en revenait pas. Alors comme ça ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'aimer ? Mais comment était-ce possible après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait ? Il avait voulu qu'ils le détestent, que la terre entière le déteste . . . Parce que c'est tellement plus facile d'agir quand on sait que personne n'est attaché à nous et que nous ne sommes attachés à personne. C'est tellement plus facile de haïr que d'aimer . . . Tellement plus facile . . .

Alors qu'il se sentait lentement partir, quelque chose ramena Orochimaru à la réalité, quelque chose d'humide, de froid, quelque chose qui contrastait avec la délicieuse chaleur qu'il sentait toujours sur sa joue. Tiens ! Voilà que ça recommençait ! Il devait ouvrir les yeux, il le devait !

Rassemblant ses toutes dernières forces, le sanin battit lentement des paupières. Elles étaient si lourdes. C'était si dur . . . Mais il voulait savoir, et il saurait, coûte que coûte !

La lumière lui agressa tout d'abord les yeux, mais il s'y habitua rapidement car elle était faible, le soleil étant en train de se coucher. Il distingua tout d'abord une masse sans forme définie à sa droite. Là d'où venait la chaleur. Là d'où venait l'eau. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit ! Un faible rayon de soleil accrocha le pendentif que portait toujours Tsunade. Ce pendentif qui avait provoqué la mort de Nawaki, son petit frère, et de Dan, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Ce même pendentif que lui avait rendu Naruto avant le début du combat, chose dont il s'était ouvertement moqué. C'était aussi à ce moment qu'il leur avait annoncé pour Sasuke, pour sa mort. Mais sans s'étaler sur les raisons qui l'avaient entraîné à lui ôter la vie.

Mais alors, si c'était son pendentif, cela voulait dire que c'était Tsunade qui se trouvait à son côté . . . Et cette chaleur . . . elle essayait de le soigner ? Relevant un peu plus la tête après avoir reçu une autre gouttelette, Orochimaru en comprit l'origine. Tsunade la regardait avec un regard brillant. Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivant le sillon dessinée par celles qui avaient déjà emprunté ce même chemin, passant à côté de son nez droit et fin, de la commisure de ses lèvres généreuses et bien dessinées, sur son menton . . . avant de tomber et de venir s'écraser sur son propre visage à lui.

Tsunade . . . pleurait . . . Elle pleurait . . . pour lui . . . Elle pleurait sa mort à lui . . . Non, il devait se tromper. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Ou alors elle avait quelque chose dans l'oeil . . . Oui, quelque chose dans l'oeil . . . C'était sûrement ça . . . Mais quand son regard aux teintes dorées croisa celui noisette de la princesse guerrisseuse et 5ème Hokage de Konoha, Orochimaru comprit que ce n'était pas ça . . . Elle pleurait vraiment pour lui, sa main caressant lentement, presque tendrement sa joue plus pâle que d'ordinaire et que la chaleur était en train de quitter progressivement.

Le sanin invocateur de serpents sentit son coeur faire un drôle de bond dans sa poitrine. Puis cette même sensation bizarre au visage le reprit et il sentit les commissures de ses lèvres remonter d'une drôle de façon.

"Regardez . . . Orochimaru, il . . . il sourit . . ."

Il souriait ? Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça sourire ? Pas un sourire sadique comme il en avait souvent fait, non . . . un vrai sourire . . . Un vrai sourire, ça donnait cette impression ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Naruto avait eu l'ait si étonné . . .

"Tsunade . . ."

Sa voix était faible, tenue, tremblottante, presque inaudible . . . Mais pourtant la princesse l'avait entendu, ses grands yeux pleins d'inquiétude fixés sur lui. Il chercha à bouger son bras mais il ne pu le déplacer que de quelques centimètres. Il était trop faible, et il avait trop mal . . . Il n'était plus rien . . . Il était seulement en train de mourir . . .

"Orochimaru . . ."

Sa voix à l'intonation chaude était vibrante d'émotion. Il sentit son autre main saisir la sienne et la serrer avec force. Bizarrement, son contact lui fit du bien, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était belle et bien vivante et que lui était mourrant. Peut-être qu'il percevait la vie en elle, cette vie qu'il avait toujours voulu détruire où qu'il aille, cette vie qu'il avait cru posséder à jamais avec son âme immortelle . . . Cette vie qu'il sentait s'échapper hors de lui alors qu'il perdait lentement le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions . . . Oui, sinon il n'aurait jamais été si . . . sentimental . . .

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Même ouverts, ils ne percevaient plus la lumière. Son sens du toucher aussi disparaissait peu à peu, tout comme son sens goût et celui de son odorat. Bientôt celui de l'audition aussi . . . Mais avant ça, avant ça, il y avait une dernière chose qu'il voulait dire . . .

"Tsunade . . ."

"Chuuut . . . Ne parle plus . . . Ne fais plus d'effort, Orochimaru. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras . . . Tout se passera bien . . ."

"Tsunade . . . je . . . je reviendrai . . . je reviendrai . . . je le jure . . ."

"Et nous t'attendrons . . . Aussi longtemps que l'étincelle de la vie pourcourra la moindre cellule de notre corps, nous t'attendrons . . ."

"Mer . . . ci . . ."

Sa tête retomba, inerte sur le sol, la pression de sa main dans celle de Tsunade se relâcha et les yeux d'or d'Orochimaru se voilèrent puis se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Un grand silence se fit, seulement troublé par les pleurs de la Godaïme et les paroles réconfortantes du sanin aux crapauds. Tout était fini. Orochimaru était mort.

Non loin de là, une femme était seule chez elle. Elle regardait le coucher du soleil quand les douleurs commencèrent. Les contractions, les toutes premières contractions se firent ressentir. Elle allait accoucher, elle devait aller chez le médecin. Mais la moiteur entre ses jambes lui fit vite comprendre qu'y aller serait impossible.

Alors, seule, elle entreprit de mettre son enfant au monde. Toujours seule, elle poussa un dernier cri quand elle explusa enfin le petit corps plein de vie hors de l'endroit douillet où il avait passé neufs mois à grandir et à prendre des forces. Il n'y eu qu'elle pour entendre le premier cri de son enfant, pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'essuyer, le laver, le réchauffer et le bercer.

Tout de suite, elle su qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de spécial, qu'il ne serait pas comme tout le monde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. Peut-être était-ce un pressentiment, peut-être l'instinct maternel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré comme les autres bébés. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que sa peau était aussi blanche que l'ivoire le plus pur, ses cheveux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune et ses yeux, cernés de violet et de noir, aussi éclatants que l'or et aussi perçants que ceux d'un . . . serpent . . .

* * *

**ooOoo **

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**ooOoo **

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le ton était très différent de Orochimaru est mort ce soir, ne ? Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais que dissocier ces deux fics. Je voyais mal tout le monde faire la fête après une mort comme celle-ci d'Orochimaru. Ca n'aurait vraiment pas été crédible. Surtout le la part de Tsunade et Jiraya. Et puis Sakura n'aurait pas braillé de cette façon pour que Sasuke revienne ou alors elle l'aurait fait en fondant en larmes. Même Naruto n'aurait pu apprécier pleinement ce moment. 

J'avais envie de donner une mort digne et non solitiare à Orochimaru. Je sais qu'il mourrait plutôt d'une mort lente et douloureuse, que tout le monde s'en réjouirait probablement et que personne ne le regretterait, mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de différent. Après tout, je l'aime bien moi Orochimaru.

- Naruto : oO "Le bébé . . . c'est son fils ?"

- Moi : _Lui donne un coup sur la tête._ "Dis pas de conneries, baka !"

- Naruto : _Se masse le crâne. _"Mais alors . . ."

- Moi : _Sort mon mouchoir._ "J'ai tué Orochimaru . . . Mais au moins il a eu une belle mort . . ." TT.TT

- Sasuke : "Moi aussi tu m'as tué je te signale !"

- Moi : "Ouais mais toi j'm'en fous !" UoU

- Sasuke : --'

- Kabuto : "Et moi ?"

- Moi : "Fallait que tu meures pour les besoins de ce one-shot. Mais tu es mort heureux, en protégant ton maître."

- Kabuto : "C'est vrai, je peux partir en paix." _Scintille puis disparaît._

- Sasuke : --' "Quel crétin. Surtout qu'Orochimaru se fait tuer peu après."

- Moi : _Ressort mon mouchoir._ "C'est si triste . . ." T.T

- Naruto : o.O "Comment on peut aime un type pareil ?"

- Moi : "J't'ai pas sonné Naruto ! J'te rappelerai le jour où je ferais une fic sur toi." UoU

- Sasuke : "Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Naruto."

- Moi : "Sasuke, Orochimaru n'est pas venue pourrir le one-shot que j'ai fait sur toi, alors viens pas pourrir celui-ci !" UoU

- Sakura : oO "Préférer Orochimaru à Sasuke-kun . . . Mais t'as un grain ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à cet immonde serpent ?"

- Moi : "Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui que je sache. Je l'apprécie, c'est tout. Ce que j'aime chez lui . . . hum . . . Déjà il était trop mignon quand il était plus jeune ! J'aime bien son air sadique et ses yeux dorés (Mais pas autant que les tiens, Sesshômaru ! ). Et j'adore sa langue !"

- Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura : o.O "Sa . . . langue . . ."

- Moi : "Ouais !"

- Sasuke : "Perversssssssssssssssssssssssssssse !"

- Moi : -- "De quoi ? Siffle plus fort, j'tai pas entendu ! Tu re-veux un coup de marteau ?"

- Sakura : "Sasuke-kun, allons-nous en. Tu vois bien que cette fille est folle !"

- Moi : "Dit d'une fille qui n'a d'yeux que pour un garçon qui ne l'aimera jamais, t'es mal placée pour me critiquer. Et puis quand on a les cheveux _roses_, on s'écrase !"

- Sakura : -- "De quoi ?"

- Moi : "Tu veux un coup de marteau toi aussi ?"

- Naruto : "Sa . . . Sakura-chan, allons-nous en !"

- Sakura : "Nan ! Elle me cherche, elle va me trouver ! Comme ça, ça fera un nouveau corps à Orochimaru si il lui prend l'envie de ressusciter quelqu'un !"

- Orochimaru : "On parle de moi ?"

- Naruto : "Orochimaru !"

- Orochimaru : "En personne. Tiens, mais c'est Sasuke-kun. Ca faisait longtemps, cher disciple." _Mode sourire sadique on._

- Naruto et Sakura : _Attrapent Sasuke avant de s'enfuir en courant._ "On se taille !"

- Orochimaru : _Mode sourire sadique off._ "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?"

- Moi : "Pas du tout."

- Orochimaru : "Tant que j'y suis, au sujet de cette fic . . ."

- Moi : "One-shot !"

- Orochimaru : "Peu importe. Dis, t'es sûre que c'est moi qui meurt ? Je ne me reconnais pas . . ."

- Moi : "Disons que j'ai voulu montrer que les sentiments n'étaient pas inexistants chez toi."

- Orochimaru : --' "Tu casses mon image de bad boy ténébreux et sans coeur, tu sais ?"

- Moi : "Mais au moins tu attires la compassion. C'est bien non ?"

- Orochimaru : "Je ne vois pas ça dans ce sens. Je dirais que tu me ridiculises plus qu'autre chose."

- Moi : "Et bien moi je vois les choses différement." UoU

- Orochimaru : "Nan, j'suis pas crédible une seule seconde !"

- Moi : "Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis des lecteurs ?" UoU

- Orochimaru : "Ouais, t'es pas con. Alors, vous qui avez lu ce qui a précédé, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis crédible ? Ridicule ? Attendrissant ? J'attire la compassion ?" --' _'Manquerait plus que ça ! Si le méchant de l'histoire se met à faire pleurer des fans qui le trouvent tout d'un coup doux comme un agneau, où va le monde ?'_

- Moi : "N'hésitez pas à laissez vos reviews, ça me fera très plaisir et ça rassurera Orochimaru." _'Ou peut-être que ça créera l'effet inverse . . .'_ o.O


End file.
